


A lone wolf's howl

by toshirofan4ever



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, lone wolf howl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshirofan4ever/pseuds/toshirofan4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelliel is a young girl, who dont like to talk about her past much. Coyote starrk is the owner of Los Lobos hotels. it will have other parts in it too. byaruki, toshitia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! The new story is about to be told. I hope you guys will like it. It is AU, meaning alternate universe. A little oocness. And I have switched up the history of them too.

Summary

A lone wolf's howl becomes love

Nelliel always felt she was different from her family, because every one of her brothers and sisters went into the family business restaurant chain. she went into hotel management. this is how she came to meet Lilynette gingerback-starrk and her brother coyote starrk. they owned Las lobos hotels corporation.


	2. Chapter one: Nelliel's meeting part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nelliel's meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How are you today? I got this new story begun.
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own bleach, but any ocs I do.
> 
> warnings: oocness, AU, swearing, etc

Reader's POV~ Los Lobos Hotels corporation

Nelliel was walking into the corp building. She was nervous. She was wearing a blue blouse with a two-tone blue ruffle skirt. "Now which floor was it again?" She asked to herself out loud. She was confused. "Hello young lady." Greeted a deep voice that made Nelliel's hair go on ends.

She turned to see a short and stocky old man. "Um are you Mr. Barragan Louisbairn?" Asked Nelliel. Barragan raised an eye brow. "Yes and if my guess is correct, you are lady Nelliel tu Odelswvank-Hallibel?" He inquired.

She nodded. "Yes sir." She answered. She smiled a sighed. "Miss Nelliel, please just call me Barragan." He asked. She giggled. "Ok and please call me Nel. I do not like being called by my full first name all the time." She replied. He nodded.

"Now you are here for a meeting with our co-founder right?" He asked. Nel fiddled with her fingers. "Yes with a miss Lily Gingerback-Starrk." she said. He chuckled. "I figured just as much." He said.

Lilynette Gingerback-Starrk POV~

I was sitting in my office when someone knocked. "Yes who is it?" I asked. "Lady Lily, It is me, Barragan. There is a miss Nel here to see you." He answered. " Let her in." I answered. The doors opened and a young lady with long emerald-green wavy hair came in. This is Nelliel tu Odelswvank-Hallibel. She is the young princess of the Odelswvank, the royal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol for the first chapter I know it is short, but don't worry. Please remember to review.


	3. Chapter two: Nelliel's meeting part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the meeting part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Please do help me with ideas for this story. I welcome them. If you have a special pairing please let me know. I am also a beta reader.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo does.
> 
> Warnings: oocness, AU, swearing, etc
> 
> Italics/bold: means thinking

Lily Gingerback-Starrk POV~

Nel has light brown eyes that are beyond beautiful. "Ohaiyo Miss Nelliel Tu Odelswvank-Hallibel. Welcome to Las Lobos hotels corporation." I greeted her. She bowed as a sign of respect. "Thank you Lady Lilynette Gingerback-Starrk. I Am thankful you let me come in to see you for this." She answered.

I chuckled. "Just Lily will do Miss Odelswvank-Hallibel." I answered. She smiled. "I am very nervous." She admitted. I chuckled. "I bet." I answered. I gestured to a chair in front of me for her to sit down.

She sat down with her messenger bag and stuff beside her. "Sorry Lady Lily.I have gotten turned down so many times it is natural feeling of nervousness." She said. I listened. "That bad huh?" I asked. "Yes. I went into Hotel management as my major." She answered.

"Management? She must have a knack for it." I thought to myself. She fiddled with her fingers nervously. "We are looking for people with a management major." I answered with a smile. She brightened at that.

Nel Tu Odelswvank-Hallibel POV~

"Really? It would be great if I could help out in your hotel chains." I said with a smile. Lily smiled. "I think we can get you a position at our Tokyo main hotel. It is big and very busy." She said. I smiled brightly. "Really?" I asked. She nodded. "My brother is short on staff at that one." She said. I looked at her confused. "Brother?" I asked. Barragan I could have sworn coughed and cleared his throat.

"Yes my older brother, Coyote Starrk. He is also the co-founder. He does a lot for the hotels." She answered. She got up and slapped Barragan. "Oi shut up old man." She chided. I blinked. "Demo.." I said. Barragan glared at Lily. "Did ya have to hit me?" He asked as he walked out.

She rolled her eyes at Barragan. "Jeez that old man is so whipped." She said. I could not help but laugh. She smiled at me. "So how about the 8th?" She asked. I nodded. "That will be a great time to start." I said with a big smile.

So she set up the date for me to start at the hotel. I giggled and sat happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that chapter! I am going to reveal her past sometime in the future. Please remember to review!


	4. Chapter three: Sister loses her cool, Nelliel cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I am having a hard time due to my cousin being in the hospital. So I hope the new chapter will be good.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.
> 
> Note: I do own my ocs
> 
> nee: sister/older sister
> 
> chan:young/child
> 
> sama: a lord, lady, king, queen, etc
> 
> oyasumi:Good night

Tia Odelswvank-Hallibel POV

I waited for Nelliel to get home. It was 7pm, past dinner time. "Where is my sister." I asked out loud. A servant looked at me. "Milady she will be home soon." The servant said. I threw a vase at the wall, right beside her. "Nina do not speak unless I am asking you the question!" I was pissed.

Nelliel happened to stroll in through the door at that moment. "Hi sis, what is up?" She asked. My anime vein seemed to pulsate even more. "You are late, dinner was all ready served." I answered simply.

Nelliel flushed at that. " I am sorry Tia. There was a accident on 4th chi kyuu avenue." She answered. I sighed and went to the kitchen and made my little sister something to eat.

"Tia you do not have to make me anything. I will just eat breaky in the morning." She simply said. I sighed again. "You need to eat correctly Nelliel." I said scolding her. She hung her head in defeat.

I sighed as I walked over to her. "I am sorry for getting cross my nee-chan." I hugged her. She sobbed. "No I know better than to skip meals nee-sama." She sobbed harder. I stroked her hair. "Shh, It is little nee-chan." I said to her to calm her down.

She started to calm down, and I handed her a sandwich. "Eat then bed. Okay?" I said with a soft commanding tone. She nodded and ate her sandwich. I smiled. "Good girl." I said. I helped her to her room. She got in her pjs. Then I tucked her in like when she was younger.

"Oyasumi Nee-sama." She said to me and I kissed her fore head. "Good night nee-chan." I smiled. I walked out and turned off Nelliel's light. Then I went down the hall to my room. I smiled as I got in my pjs. "She came home late huh dear." Said a husky voice. "Yes my love, but I took care of her." I said quietly. My love wrapped his arms around me. "Good now for our night." He smirked.

I elbowed him. "Toshiro you are a tease." I smiled as we got in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he I wonder who is Tia's love? Please remember to review!


	5. Chapter four: Tia's love revealed and a big suprise part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Doing a few fill ins. Let us see who Tia's love is.
> 
> Tia:-glares at maree-
> 
> me:eh. stuff it princess
> 
> breaky:breakfast
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own sam I am, I do not own bleach and ham!

Tia's love's POV~

Morning~

I woke up to the sunlight rays beaming down on me. "Ugh a few more hours." I whined as I covered my head with the covers. Tia kissed me under the covers. "Good morning my ice prince." She whispered.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her fore head. "Good morning my ice princess." I greeted in a whisper. She giggled at me. "Hate the sun light as usual Toshi?" She asked with a silly grin. I chuckled at her sillyness.

"Yes I do my love but it is okay." I said in a whisper. She sat up and stretched. I sat up and also stretched. Then I wrapped my arms around Tia. "Sleep well my Love?" I asked her as I kissed her again but this time on her cheek. She blushed a bit.

"Yes I did my love." She whispered. I chuckled at her blush. My cell phone started ringing and I sighed. "No doubt it is Rangiku!" I anime veined as I grabbed my cell and answered. "HEY TOSHIRO! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Beamed Rangiku as she giggled.

I groaned. "Same old Rangiku." I thought to myself.

Tia POV

I got up to make some breaky. I got to the kitchen and saw Nel was all ready awake and reading at the kitchen table. "Good morning Nee-sama." SHe greeted with a smile. She giggled at me as she read her book. "Oh? What is so funny lil nee-chan?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "You and Toshiro waking up this morning with a loud voice. That was funny!" She giggled. I blushed embarrassingly. "You could hear us?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oh great. My nee-chan heard my boy friend's sweet talk." I rolled my eyes and made tea. She rolled her eyes also. "I am not deaf Tia." She said as she drank her orange juice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL! I can not wait for the next chapter. Please remember to review.


	6. Chapter five: Tia's love revealed and a big suprise part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! What is up? Happy Friday! Not much going on here except my bum shoulder. I got volleyball soon too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own big mutts and big trucks, I do not own Bleach nor the hunks!

Nelliel's POV~

"I am not deaf Tia." I said as I drank my orange juice. I also gave a small giggle. "Sorry Nelliel-chan, we were just spending some time talking before Toshiro has to go kill Rangiku." She said with a giggle.

"Oh boy! Did she do the wake up call again?" I asked with a bit of humor to my question. Tia nodded as she giggled. "Yes and now she will wish she had not done so." She said as she sipped her tea. Then she burst out laughing.

I laughed too. "Rangiku is so dead!" I laughed out. We were both laughing as Toshiro entered the kitchen. He chuckled. "Correct I will punish her with Cutting her salary by twenty yen." He said with a smirk. We all laughed.

Toshiro Hitsugaya POV~

The suprise ~

I helped make breaky with Tia. We were all laughing at how Rangiku will try to get out of her salary cut. "Anyway, what will you be doing today Nelliel?" Asked Tia. Nelliel shrugged, and sighed.

"Errands, Errands and more Errands." She sighed. Tia giggled. "Oh the joys of adult hood." She joked. I chuckled as I smiled. "I bet Nelliel." I said with a smile. She blushed. "Oh quiet Toshiro." She said. I laughed.

"Enough. Toshiro let us tell Nelliel the suprise." Said Tia. Nelliel tilted her head. "Suprise ?" She asked. Tia nodded. "Nelliel you are going to be a aunt." She said. I smiled as I hugged Tia to me. Nelliel blinked taking in the information. "Tia is pregnant!" She squealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH Tia and Toshiro are expecting! Oh what fun! Please remember to review!


	7. Chapter Six: Nelliel is Gonna BE AN AUNT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here I am working on my stories. I finally got out of the sling, but still can not do volleyball til next week tuesday.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own green eggs and ham, I do not own Bleach and a tram!
> 
> BWABWAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> breaky: breakfast

Nelliel POV~

"Tia is pregnant, I am going to be a aunt! So awesome, a aunt, and a cool job!" I thought to myself. Toshiro chuckled. "Yes Nel, you are going to be a aunt." He said with a smile. I hugged Both of them. "I am so happy for you!" I said with a big smile.

Tia smiled with a lil bit of tears but I can tell they were tears of happiness. "My lil sister I am so happy!" She said with a big smile. I giggled and sat back down. "Anyway do you guys need anything while I am out today?" I asked.

Tia looked at me. "Can you get some groceries?"he asked. I nodded. "I need some more gloves for cleaning." Said Toshiro as he sipped his tea. I smiled happily. "Okay got it. " I said as I walked and grabbed my coat. Tia yelled to me.

"What about breaky?" She asked. "You guys go ahead. I will get something while I am out." I yelled back. She and Toshiro shook their heads. I got my keys and left with a giggle.

As I left I heard Toshiro say to Tia. "She is so stubborn but of course that is how she is." He said laughing. I giggled as I walked out to my car. "Okay first to babies r us." I said smiling.

Tia's POV~

I smiled. "I know she is stubborn, it is a good trait but also can be a troubling trait." I giggled. Toshiro chuckled. "Yes you are right my love." He said as he kissed me. I kissed him too.

We sat down after breaky was ready and starting eating. "What will you do today Tia?" Asked Toshiro as he drank his tea. I looked at him and smiled. "I am going to the restaurant. " I said with a smile. He chuckled. "I should have guessed since you are the owner and love to cook." He said smirking. I giggled and nodded.

"I am gonna cook some special dishes for the customers today. It is not often they get these dishes so I thought that it would be a good treat." I said as I drank my tea.

"She has her day planned I just hope no fan club guys try to hit on her." Thought Toshiro. He smiled as he watched me finish my breakfast, he was all ready done. I smiled as I drank my tea.

"What about you?" I asked knowing he was gonna lecture Rangiku first thing he left. "I am so gonna give Rangiku a pain in the butt lecture as she calls it." He smirked. I laughed and crossed my fingers together. "I bet she is gonna be whining." I smiled.

He laughed. "She always does." He said shaking his head.

Toshiro Hitsugaya POV~

I left after talking with Tia for a bit, and drove to work. I smiled as I thought about Tia and I. "I will always and forever love her." I said to myself out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL next chapter shopping and Toshiro yells at Rangiku. Please remember to review.


	8. Chapter seven: RANGIKU! and Nelliel's day part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once upon a december"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How was your spring break? I was home or work, etc, so it was pretty boring. I am going to my cousin's soft ball game this friday though.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.
> 
> claimer: I own my ideas and any ocs.
> 
> ford focus i know silly-*
> 
> Translations:
> 
> N/A

Reader's POV~

Toshiro drove to work with a scowl. "Ugh Rangiku I am so going to lecture you and cut your pay." He thought out loud to himself. Of course it did not mean she would cease her actions. Rangiku has always been like this since he met her.

"Toshiro san!" Yelled Rangiku with a wave. He anime veined at Rangiku as he got out of his car. "RANGIKU! Office now!" He yelled at her. She stepped back. "Eh heh, Come on your not angry are you?" She asked. He gave a glare with a angry smile. "You think?" He said as he ran after her as she ran to the office.

Tia POV~

I got my keys. "Keys, check, Checks, check, and papers? Oh yep check!" I giggled. I walked out to my ford focus. * I checked over it as I always do. "Everything is ago!" I exclaimed as I started up the car. I backed out of the garage and left for the restaurant in this city where I work.

When I got there Toshi was still yelling at Rangiku. I smiled as I walked over to them. "Okay Toshi, that is good for now. You know she will not change. Let's get to work." I smiled. He shook his head while frowning at Rangiku. I got everything ready, and opened up the restaurant.

"OKay Rangiku bus tables. Toshiro what are you gonna do?" I asked. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I giggled at him. He smiled as he went to work. I walked into the kitchen. I thought as I got the eggs out. "Humm how about three cakes for desserts?" I said out loud. I kept finding more ingredients. "I can make homemade chicken alfredo!" I squeaked.

Toshiro chuckled from out in the dining room. He started playing our fave song. "Dancing bears painted wings things I almost remember~" I sang softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL Cliffie! The underneath of the chapter refers to once upon a demember from Anastasia. Please remember to review!
> 
> update: will update soon :)


	9. Chapter eight: RANGIKU! and Nelliel's day part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "once upon a december part two"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone what is up? Not much here just exited about camp next month. It will be so much fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.
> 
> claimer: I own my ideas and any ocs.
> 
> ford focus i know silly-*
> 
> Translations:
> 
> san: mr., mrs., etc

Tia's POV~

"Flashback"

"OKay Rangiku bus tables. Toshiro what are you gonna do?" I asked. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I giggled at him. He smiled as he went to work. I walked into the kitchen. I thought as I got the eggs out. "Humm how about three cakes for desserts?" I said out loud. I kept finding more ingredients. "I can make homemade chicken alfredo!" I squeaked.

Toshiro chuckled from out in the dining room. He started playing our fave song. "Dancing bears painted wings things I almost remember~" I sang softly.

"End flashback"

"Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December"

Everyone clapped in the restaurant. I smiled and continued to cook as I finished the song. Toshiro came in. "Two new orders. One: Two number threes with eggs over easy, with rye toast, two hash browns instead of browned potatoes, a bagel on the side, with garden ranch cream cheese." He said the first.

"Order one is big. How many people?" I asked. He put up three fingers. "Wow okay. Fifteen minutes for that order." I said as I cooked. He nodded. "Second order is the breakfast special." He said, and I nodded again. "Okay Toshiro." I smiled at him.

I cleaned of the counters as I cooked. I flipped the eggs. Then I went and got the plates ready. I rang the bell as I set the plates on the server counter. I let Toshiro take the orders as I worked on the next set of orders.

Nelliel's POV~

I walked in to the mall. I had a few places to go before lunch. I picked Victoria's secret first. "Hum I have to get alot of things." I said to myself out loud. I saw a fragrance I had to get. It was Beyond Glamorous Fragrance Mist. " I think Tia will like this one." I said as I purchased it. I looked around then went to wal mart's location in the mall. I got sis a Tessuto Maternity Halter Tankini Two-Piece Swimsuit. She will need a new bathing suit while she is pregnant. I know she will love it. It's blue with dots and waves. I went to look for a tee too to go over it. Maternity-Knit-Fashion-Tank-With-Braided-Trim looked like a good tee. I got her the purple color one. That is when Rukia walked up.

"Hello Nel what is up?" She asked rubbing her balloon belly. I smiled to her. "Hello Rukia, you seem to be growing and glowing." I said softly. I found another shirt, a shirt that said: Maternity Hands and Feet Long-Sleeve Graphic Tee. It was so cute. I got her two of them, one in red and one in teal. Rukia giggled and grabbed one as well. "These are so cute. I definitely need maternity clothes since I am now 5 months along with the twins." She said. I smiled. "I found out some great news today!" I squeaked. She giggled and asked "What?" I smirked and replied. "Tia is expecting." It took her a few to get the meaning.

"Congratulations!" She squeaked. I giggled. I took off the rack another shirt, a Planet Motherhood Maternity Scoop Neck Pocket Tee with Flatteri. Rukia nodded in approval for the tee. We both got it, and shopped more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue next chappie. Hope you like so far. Please remember to review.


	10. Chapter nine:RANGIKU! and Nelliel's day part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "FRiends are forever, as well as loving boyfriends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! What is up? Not much here. Just wishing I was not sick on my birthday.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.
> 
> claimer: I own my ideas and any ocs.
> 
> ford focus i know silly-*
> 
> march of dimes: yea I dont know if they cover international but hey I am writing the story
> 
> Translations:
> 
> san: mr., mrs., etc

Nelliel's POV~

"Congratulations!" She squeaked. I giggled. I took off the rack another shirt, a Planet Motherhood Maternity Scoop Neck Pocket Tee with Flatteri. Rukia nodded in approval for the tee. We both got it, and shopped more. Rukia looked more. As did I. We looked for dresses. I found one I thought Tia may like. "Humm maybe." I thought. I looked at it again. It is a Sleeveless babydoll Dress for maternity. It had a green and black print. "I think I will keep looking." I simply stated as I put it back. Rukia showed me one she liked. It is a Sleeveless empire waist maternity dress. I looked at the tag. $50.00 is not bad. We both got one. Rukia for herself, and me, I got Tia one.

"Rukia look at this one!" Yelled Orihime, another one of our friends. We went over to see what she is yelling about. It was a Sleeveless empire waist maternity dress. I had a lot of money to spend today from sis and my last job. I nodded in agreement. "It is awesome." I said out loud. She will like this. I thought to myself. I smiled again. I went to the other sections again. I went looking through the shirts. I found a short sleeve lace maternity blouse. It is beautiful. The color is cream. "Hey Rukia Do you like this?" I asked her while holding the blouse up.

She nodded, her eyes lite up. It costs 13$ but I am like all right yes I have way enough. "Rukia I am getting you one as well as Tia." I stated as I put two in the cart. Rukia giggled. "Okay Nel." She giggled out. I looked more. I found another shirt. A short sleeve embroidered maternity tee shirt. The color is white. I chucked it into the cart. I checked how much I am up to. "150$$" I seen on the calculator. "163.50$. That is not bad so far." I giggled.

Rukia's POV~

I found some nice shorts. I was up to 75$ now. They are secret fit belly brand, button detail maternity shorts. The color is pink but I don't mind. I threw it in my cart. I looked more. I found the baby section, since I was getting closer, I thought I would get some baby clothes. I smiled at the calculator now. "Wow I am gonna be here awhile." I said. I found the I love dad baby onesies and bib set. I am so getting this! It is so cute! I thought to myself. Byakuya will so be a good dad. I rubbed my belly when the baby(s) moved. "Oh so you agree too?" I asked my baby bump. A small foot moved across my belly.

I went to look for more stuff. I found a humorous bib. It is a spit happens bib. I got that too. I also got the I love mom onesies and bib set. They are just too cute to pass up. Then this 3 pack caught my eye. "Baby Kimono 3 pack." I giggled and got one. I showed Nel the 3 pack deal and she got one for Tia as well. She saw some of the other stuff I got and asked where. I showed her. The one kimono pack I got was black, blue and white. I found another and so cute. This one I just looked at is Baby yellow and baby green. It is also a three pack.

Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV~

I got off work at lunch and went to the store. I wanted to surprise Tia with some stuff when I got home. I walked into the mall and went to one of the stores. I got the The Big Book Of 60,000 Baby Names first. "This will be helpful." I said with a smile. I got a Sonogram Frame. I looked around and ran into Rukia and Nelliel. "Hey Toshiro, on break?" Asked Nelliel. I nodded. "Yes I wanted to get a few things for Tia." I replied. Rukia giggled. "Aww so cute!" She exclaimed. I chuckled at her choice of words. I saw something else that caught my eye. March Of Dimes Bracelet for premature babies being born you could help save a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffie somewhat ne? I hope you guys like it. Please remember to review.


	11. Chapter Ten: Shopping til we drop part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! What is up? Not much here just updating since I am not tired. In Minnesota and hot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.
> 
> claimer: I own my ideas and any ocs.
> 
> ford focus i know silly-*
> 
> march of dimes: yea I dont know if they cover international but hey I am writing the story
> 
> Translations:
> 
> san: mr., mrs., etc

Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV~

I got off work at lunch and went to the store. I wanted to surprise Tia with some stuff when I got home. I walked into the mall and went to one of the stores. I got the The Big Book Of 60,000 Baby Names first. "This will be helpful." I said with a smile. I got a Sonogram Frame. I looked around and ran into Rukia and Nelliel. "Hey Toshiro, on break?" Asked Nelliel. I nodded. "Yes I wanted to get a few things for Tia." I replied. Rukia giggled. "Aww so cute!" She exclaimed. I chuckled at her choice of words. I saw something else that caught my eye. March Of Dimes Bracelet for premature babies being born you could help save a life. I got that for tia. We left the shop and went to Gap next. Rukia went to the maternity aisle.

I went to look as well. I found a nice tee. Essential heavier-knit U-neck T in oxford purple. Hey Nelliel do you think she will like this?" I asked. She came over and looked at it. "Definetly Toshiro." She said. I chuckled as I got one in oxford purple and one in snowflake white. I went around the rack and saw a Cowl racerback tunic, in blue and red. I got one of each color.

Reader's POV~

As Toshiro looked he found more shirts. "A rib tank will be nice." He said as he got a few in dark purple, rain, navy, and one more in true black. Nel checked how much she is up to. "256.62. Not bad for spending a thousand if I want to." She said. She went over and got the GapFit racerback tank, which would be great for excercise. She smiled as she threw it in the new cart. Since it was a different store, different items. Rukia got one too. Rukia also got Pure Body long-sleeve V-neck Tee shirt in light gray and true black. As they looked they looked for quite a few shirts.

They got a Pocket popover shirt, in rain color aka a blue spotted a cute and loose fitting shirt. A Perfect shirt in the color of white. They decided to pool their money together. In all they had 5000 to spend today. Toshiro and Rukia each got a Chambray smocked tunic which was in denim and very nice. They got a little hungry so they checked out so they can get something to eat. They walked around til they found a bubba gumps. Then of course Rukia said no so they looked decided Masu's Japanese restaurant. They were seated at a both for four since Byakuya texted and was joining for lunch.

A few moments later they were ordering what they wanted to drink. Rukia got a Akita kiddie cocktail, non alcholic, it was a cherry blossom green tea soda. For 4$. Nel ordered a SUPERNISHIPOWA! It is a cola-cherry vodka with lemon hi-ball enrgy shot in it. It was 8$. Rukai sweat dropped at the heavy drink. "You are such a heavy drinker." Rukia noted. Nel giggoled and Toshiro face palmed. "She haerdly drinks like this." He mumbled. Toshiro ordered an extra fancy! It is a sparkling gin and plum wine martini for ten $$. byakuya arrived and ordered a tragedy story of youth, which had gin, campari, slightly salted grapefruit juice and tonic in it, for 9$$.

Then the waiter came. He asked what they would like to order. "I will start with Japanese cucumber with sesame and seaweed salad please." Rukia ordered as an appetizer. The waiter nodded as he wrote it down. Rukia looked more. Nel put her hand up. " I would like the oyster Shooter with Quail egg, sake, tobiko, and shiso please." She said in a hyper way. It was 4.50$$. Rukia sighed as she allready knew the dish had sake in it. Byakuya skimmed the appetizers. "I will order the Ginger glazed chicken wings with sesame and scallons please." He ordered in monotone for 7.00$$. Toshiro skimmed over the appetizers. "I will have some Beef Jerkey with Chili Sauce." Which was 8.00$$.

Nelliel's POV~

I looked over the menu once again. My appetizers arrived and I numbed on them. They were so good. I offered one to Toshiro and he tried it, A little too much sake in the flavor for him. "Oh does it have a little too much?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes a little." He replied. "I guess I did not notice." I shrugged. I found out we all got the all you can eat for 20$ each. "I want chicken and seaweed tempura now please." I said to the about this?" He told us the all you can eat menu. We all nodded. "A lil of everything please." We said in unison.

As we waited we ate our appetizers. We also chatted about new news and old news. "Oh Byakuya the baby moved." Rukia exclaimed. Byakuya passed his hand over his unborn child. "I feel our lil one moving my love." He smiled softly. Rukia giggled and kissed Byakuya. "Not long now right Byakuya?" I asked. He shook his head. "Not long, I have made sure Rukia has the best doctors in the world." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol long chappie than usual! Please remember to review!


	12. Chapter eleven: Shopping til we drop part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! What is up? Not much here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.
> 
> claimer: I own my ideas and any ocs.
> 
> ford focus i know silly-*
> 
> march of dimes: yea I dont know if they cover international but hey I am writing the story
> 
> Translations:
> 
> san: mr., mrs., etc
> 
> nee sana/sama: big sister/little sister
> 
> nii: big brother, brother
> 
> let me know if I missed any.
> 
> If you have any questions on what was served, pm me with a review or regular pm.

Nelliel's POV~

As we waited we ate our appetizers. We also chatted about new news and old news. "Oh Byakuya the baby moved." Rukia exclaimed. Byakuya passed his hand over his unborn child. "I feel our lil one moving my love." He smiled softly. Rukia giggled and kissed Byakuya. "Not long now right Byakuya?" I asked. He shook his head. "Not long, I have made sure Rukia has the best doctors in the world." He said.

"I have no doubt Byakuya. You love Rukia with all your heart I can tell. I hope a safe delivery for you both." I bowed my head. He let out a small smile. "Thank you Nelliel." He bowed his head as well. I smiled at him and Rukia. "Nelliel would you like to feel the baby?" Asked Rukia. I was taken a back. "Sure Rukia." I smiled as I leaned over.

She held my hand to her belly and the little one kicked my hand. "The baby kicked my hand." I giggled. Rukia smiled at me. "The baby is active." She softly said. I smiled and sat back. "You will have a energentic baby." I said with a giggle. Byakuya chuckled at me. We were served our food. It was a whole table full, plus it was all you can eat.

I had some Japanese chicken wings first on my plate,Japanese-Style Sesame Green Beans, Japanese Style Deep Fried Shrimp with Japanese Shrimp Sauce, Goma Ae ( Spinach with sesame seed sauce). To start off. There was on the table other things: Kimchee, Edamame, Fishkatsu, Chicken Tempura, Calamari Tempura, Soft Shell Crab, Steamed Rice, Fried Rice, Chicken and Salmon Teriyaki, Salad, Seaweed Salad, Vegetable Hibachi, Beefkatsu, Okayu, Spicy Chicken, Rice Balls (Onigiri), Kare Raisu (Curry Rice), Ramen, Tonkatsu, Omuraisu, Gyoza. Plus some other things.

I ate my chicken wings and wrote down a list of what I have allready for Tia. "Still need alot of stuff. Oh while i am thinking, a Baby shower will be thrown." Circles showers on lists. Rukia looked at me while she swalloed some onigiri. "I agree, how about we throw it at my house?" She asked. I looked to Byakuya. "I have no objections." He said with a smile.

Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV~

As I ate I listened to what was going on. "Okay if you guys need someone to distract Tia when you get to getting the baby shower ready let me know." I chuckled. They giggled and nodded. "Yes Toshiro." They agreed. I ate some of the chicken tempura.I wrote down what I got as well. I looked at some other stuff she might like I think I will go back. I thought. When we finished we took our leftovers out to the car along with the bags we got so far.

I locked my car and went back inside the mall. Nelliel followed as she went into the mall right behind me. I entered and turned to Nelliel. Rukia and Byakuya allready were inside. "I am going to the third floor to look around." I told her. Nelliel giggled. "Of course, I will still be around the mall." She said with a smile. I nodded as I took off. I took the escalator up to the third floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the third part lol. I hope you liked this and please remember to review.


	13. Chapter twelve: Shop Shop Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I have been working on my writing but I think I will do prewritten chapters again. I am just thinking about it right now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Nriaki Kubo does. All name brands are owned by the companies and or people that made them.
> 
> ford focus i know silly-*
> 
> march of dimes: yea I dont know if they cover international but hey I am writing the story
> 
> Translations:
> 
> san: mr., mrs., etc
> 
> nee sana/sama: big sister/little sister
> 
> nii: big brother, brother
> 
> let me know if I missed any.
> 
> If you have any questions on what was served, pm me with a review or regular pm.

Reader's POV~

Byakuya and Rukia~

Rukia and Byakuya went to Buy Buy Baby. "Hum what should I get?" Pondered Rukia as she looked. Byakuya motioned"Rukia look at this." He said. It was a badger basket oval bassinet in white and sage dot bedding. It was beautiful. " The Bentwood Bassinet from Summer Infant features a revolutionary Silent Sway motion and is designed to combine innovation and style. It offers a beautiful dark wood finish that will fit perfectly with any room décor." The saleswoman said with a smile. Rukia ran her finger across the top.

"We will take it please." Byakuya said in a soft monotone. The saleswoman giggled as she wrote down on a tablet connected to the computer of the store. Byakuya looked at Rukia. "We also have rockers on sale." She said. Byakuya looked at Rukia again.

We walked over about thirty feet. "We have a great selection on sale. We have Dutialer, Kidcraft, and rock a buddies." She informed. Rukia looked around at them. "I think they are beautiful." Rukia awwed at them. "I agree Rukia." Smiled Byakuya and kissed Rukia's cheek. Rukia giggled and smiled. "Humm I wonder.." He said.

Rukia kept looking around. She found a few. "Byakuya over here." She said excitedly. He went over to Rukia. "Oh they're really nice." He smiled. "How about the dutailer multi position reclining sleigh glider and ottoman for one of the babies?" She asked Byakuya. "This is the exclusive glide system that provides with a smooth and extra long glide motion when you are relaxing." Said the saleswoman. Rukia giggled and nodded as the sales woman wrote it down.

They went to look at cribs now. "This one is the most popular right now." The saleswoman informed. "It is a Westwood Design Waverly Cottage Crib - Tuscan. The Westwood Design Waverly Cottage Crib is a crib with classic styling that represents great value. The size is perfect for any nursery and the sturdy construction will last many years." She informed. They nodded and smiled. "We will take two please." They said in unison. The lady put the cirbs down.

They looked around and found the matresses and pads. They got four of them. "Look at these Rukia." Said Byakuya. Rukia stood beside Byakuya and looked."Those are the Gerber 2-Pack Pink Cotton Knit Fitted Crib crib sheets have a new, improved fit with premium elastic in corners helps to hold the sheet in place. They cost 150 yen." The sales woman said. Rukia was memorized that they were so cute. "We will take a few packages." Byakuya said. Rukia went over to the Too Good by Jenny McCarthy brand. She grabbed TOO GOOD™ by Jenny McCarthy Flutter Fitted Sheet, polka dot patterned.

Byakuya saw more Sheets. Byakuya got some TL Care Organic Cotton Crib Sheet. "Those will be helpful to sensitive skin." Said the sales woman, " This organic interlock crib sheet is made just for baby's sensitive skin. It is made of 100% organic cotton and is free of bleach or pesticides. It features elastic all around and contoured corners for a secure fit." She said more. They got more. Clouds and Stars Quick Zip Zipper Base and Zipper Sheet Set, in blue, yellow, and pink, kidsline Butterfly Dreams Fitted Sheet, and kidsline Classically Cute Fitted Sheet.

Reader's POV~

Nelliel's way~

Nelliel looked through the first few stores then found one. "Carter's, a well known store." She said with a smile. She went in to look around. "Welcome to Carter's baby store." Said the welcome lady. Nelliel bowed to the lady and walked upstairs. She found the baby shower register machine. "Name for resgister: Tia Odelsvwank-Hallibel and Toshiro Hitsugaya, adress: 11879 Kaya hana St., city and district: Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan. Date of baby shower: september 4th." She put in the information. The machine said it back to her. " Name for resgister: Tia Odelsvwank-Hallibel and Toshiro Hitsugaya, adress: 11879 Kaya hana St., city and district: Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan. Date of baby shower: september 4th." Said the baby shower register.

She smiled as she went to the third open room of the floor. "I see the baby blankets and more is here." She said. She went over to look at the recieving blankets. "Oh these are cute." She said looking at them. A 4-pack receiving blankets, with: ducks and frogs pattern on one. On another it was green with white polka dots. The third was white with orange and yellow ducks patterns. The last was green, yellow, and white stripped. She tossed the pack in the cart she had gotten when entering the room. She got another pack. It was a 2 pack of swaddle blankets. There was elephants on one, and the other had giraffes.

She got a baby bear baby soft blanket. She loved the baby bear one. She looked more. "Oh so cute." She said as she picked up Super Soft Dot Crib Bumper in blue. She then went to the dressers. She ordered a Wheaton Highboy Dresser for the baby room. "The baby will need a dresser." She said to herself. She went to check out and did so. "Okay now to get these to the car." She said. She walked out to the car and unlocked her car but then a guy came up behind her. "Give me all your money." He put a knife to her throat. "What? Are you crazy man?" She asked and winced as he pressed the knife closer. "I said give me your money!" He said louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my poor Nelliel. I wonder if she will be saved :P Please remember to review.


	14. Who Shows who is boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mugger"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Been quite a while! I had lost my net for a long while. I now got it back.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Noriaki Kubo does. 
> 
> Ford focus- I know silly
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> San: Mr, Mrs, ms. etc
> 
> nee sana- big sister
> 
> nii sama- big brother
> 
> let me know if i missed any.

Chapter thirteen: Who shows who is boss

"Mugger"

Reader's POV~

She got a baby bear soft blanket. She loved the baby bear one. She looked more. "Oh so cute." She said about the dressers. 'The baby will need a dresser.' She thought to herself. She walked out of the store and out to her car.Someone stole up behind her, and grabbed her. "Give me all your money." He put a knife to her throat. "What are you crazy man?" She asked and winced as he pressed closer with the knife. "I said give your money!" He said louder.

"What in the hell?" She choked. "I said give me your money!" He yelled. She tried to kick his feet out from under him but he held her tight. "Let her go!" Yelled a deep voice. The mugger looked as he held Nelliel. The other man was tall and nicely built with abs. "Why should I? I told her to give me her money?" The mugger said in a loud voice. The other guy went and ran as he swung his fist and leg at the mugger to get enough leeway for Nelliel to get away, she got her chance and ducked out kicking the mugger in the process. He grunted as he stumbled back. "You asshole!" He lunged at the man.

The man kicked the muggers ass. He picked up his phone from the grass. "911 what is your emergency?" Asked the operator.

Neliel's POV~

"I have a supposed mugger who tried mugging a high born girl in the parking garage at the mall in the western district. Please send the police." Asked the good samaritan.The lady on the line spoke softly I could not hear. "Thank you ma'am." He said softly. He hung up and walked over to me. "Are you okay?" I nodded still reeling from the shock. "Yea I will be fine, thank Mr.?" I stuttered. "Coyote Starrk, and you are princess Nelliel?" He asked softly. 

"Coyote Starrk as in the co-owner of Los Lobos?" I asked. He nodded as we walked back to my car. "Yes why?" He asked and I blushed. "I just got a job there. It is nice to meet you sir." I bowed and he smiled and kissed my hand. "It is nice to meet you as well." I blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww so cute! Please do let me know how i am doing!


End file.
